The looking glass
by Mystik
Summary: The thing is, Dean is beautiful.


**Pairing:** Dean/Sam

**Genre:** Slash

**Note: **Unbeta'ed. Written for the "round of kink" LJ. The kink was "Sex in front of a mirror"

* * *

**The looking glass**

The thing is, Dean is beautiful. Sam knows that. Hell, the world knows that. And if the knowledge doesn't make Dean's head grow bigger than it usually is. Well…Sam doesn't know what will.

But sometimes. God, sometimes it was _so_ fucking worth it.

* * *

"Open your eyes."

Sam panted, opening his eyes, his gaze unfocused. He could see the smirk Dean was currently portraying in his face through the mirror. Dean caught him by his waist, bringing his body closer to his. Sam hissed when he felt Dean's bulge rub against his ass. They were seated on the bed of one of the motels in nowhere land, after an easy salt and burn job. The adrenalin was still pretty high and that was the moment that Sam loved the most; just the two of them, wild and wanting to let everything loose.

They were using only their boxers by now, but Sam they could be as well with nothing; he could feel every inch of his brother's cock, his mouth getting dry with the suggestion of what they were about to do.

"God Dean…" gasped Sam, his hands gripping the thighs of his brother, splayed on each side of his body.

Dean just smirked and kissed his shoulder, his calloused hand drawing circles in his stomach, slowly and teasingly.

"Don't worry little brother," green eyes, blown up with lust, looked at him through the mirror. "I always take care of you, don't I?"

At the first touch at the head of his cock, Sam arched his back.

"Yes…" hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes mere slit. He close them, shuddering.

"Open your eyes," came the low, commanding voice. "You don't wanna miss a second of this."

Sam opened his hazel eyes with difficulty, when all he wanted was to just close them and enjoy any and every sensation he knew his brother could give him. Dean smiled when he managed to keep them open.

"Now…remember the last time we did this? You were what, sixteen?"

And boy, did Sam remember. His huge crush on Dean is the same as it was that time. Sam keep locked in his most treasured memories how happy he was when he discovered the feeling was mutual.

"Yeah…on my birthday." came the low reply.

"Oh yeah," Dean kissed his shoulder once more, his hand sliding purposefully lower. "I fucked you for the first time."

Sam moaned, remembering too well how that first time was. How he came just feeling Dean all the way inside him, how he grew hard when his brother started thrusting in and out of his body.

"That motel room was one of my favorites. Huge bed and…" his hand encircled Sam's cock, at this point already half-hard. "...mirrors everywhere."

Sam squeezed Dean's thighs, his blunt nails digging into the flesh.

"Self-centered jerk."

"Oh, you liked every little thing this self-centered jerk did to you, bitch."

Sam hid his face on Dean's shoulder, letting out a shuddering breath when Dean started jerking him off slowly. He gave up.

"Yeah, I did."

Dean laughed, low and husky and just tugged on the cock in his hand, feeling Sam grow fully hard under his ministrations. Sam's hips started to move back and forth, fucking Dean's fist, the crease of his ass rubbing deliciously against his brother's hard cock.

"Look at you, so hot fucking my fist that way. But I bet it's not enough right?" Dean's sexed-up voice slid through his skin like a caress. "I bet you want to feel my cock so deep inside your tight little ass that you won't walk properly for days."

Sam moaned louder, looking at the mirror, his breath catching even more at the blown-up lust he saw in those green eyes.

"Just do it Dean. I know you want to fuck me as much as I want to feel it." whispered Sam, hissing as the hand on his cock gripped him tighter.

Really seeing his brother enter inch by inch inside of him through the mirror shouldn't be so hot. Hearing him calling him beautiful, hot, fuckable as he saw that thick cock go in and out his ass shouldn't be so mind-blowing. It was like relieving his sixteen birthday all over again.

* * *

The thing is, Sam is beautiful. Dean knows that. Even though the world doesn't quite notice. And if the knowledge ever gets to his brother's ears, he won't hear the end of it.

But sometimes. God, sometimes it was _so_ fucking worth it.

THE END


End file.
